My life with the Perfect Guy
by Moonlite-is-the-sign-of-angels
Summary: My life with the most perfect guy..not so perfect. I'm bella swan and I love my best friend. what happens when things take an unexpected turn and I can't go back to the one that I love and might love me. And what if I actually do get the courage to go bac


This whole fiasco start when I met him, the man of my dreams. I mean could you stay away from someone that was meant for you, perfectly. I couldn't, bad self-control I guess. My life had turned into a mess. Well let me start at the beginning.

It was senior year. Edward and I have been friends since forever. I can't remember life without him. I never want to imagine life with him not there with me. Even if that means him as just a friend, at least he would be in my life, right. I needed that, if nothing else, I needed Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. It was like breathing, so obvious, yet taken granted for. I felt like I was swimming against the rivers current, going nowhere without Edward with me. When he was talking to me I felt like he had offered me his hand and helped me walk up stream.

Yeah, I'm talking about my best friend. I was in love with him. How sick is that. Is that even legal in the best friend rule book, if there is one?

I was waiting in my house for Edward to come and pick me up. It was only a few days before the Prom. Things were hectic for most people. I wasn't going to Prom. I couldn't go and watched the man I love dance with his girlfriend. Wouldn't that be malicious for both of the partied; me because it would pretty much be like sending myself to be prosecuted, only my heart would suffer, and them because who want someone admiring their boyfriend. Love is heartache……love is a battlefield and I'm not very good with violence.

I heard Edward's car pull up and honk. I was so happy to be out of the house, not only to see that perfectly handsome face, but to not hear my parents, Charlie and Renee fighting anymore. I can't stand it.

Song: I'd Lie by Taylor 

I don't think that passenger seat. Has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night. And I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love he swears. As he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong. And I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke I fake a smile. That I know all his favorite songs

I hop into his Volvo, noticing that this is only place I want to spend my life and all I want is to stay here forever. I look into those green eyes of his. They are amazing, and how I wish that his held as mush need as mind did for his.

"How was her night Bella?" His voice ran down my throat like chocolate, it left me wanting more each time I had a taste.

"Fine. Yours?" I almost sounded melancholy, but I tried hard to hide it.

He gave me this look, I know that look. He knows me too well. He's that one person that even if I had this fake ass smile plastered all over my face and said everything was peachy-keen he'd ask me what was really wrong.

"You'd don't have to tell me, but you know I'm here." He eyed me pretty much saying tell me.

"Have you ever been in love Edward?" I barely whispered.

We sat frozen in our seats not moving.

"Well, no I don't think so?" I was surprised. What about Tanya, a.k.a. his girlfriend.

"What about…." He stopped me in mid-sentence.

"She never meant anything and then she wanted me to go to Prom with her and I couldn't. She was just a distraction." His lips purred to form an amazing sound from his chest.

"Distraction for what?" I wonder what he would need a distraction for?

"I…I can't tell you just yet." So he has his eyes on someone special.

And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him,I'd lie

I guess I wouldn't push it any farther. He loves to argue, he'd win. Sometimes I wonder why he'd want to be a doctor instead of a lawyer. I'll have to get Alice, his amazingly beautiful sister, very gossip-y, to tell me! His green orbs of hypnotizing eyes are inherited from his father.

He looks around the roomInnocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on. Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long. He sees everything in black and whiteNever let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him,I'd lie

As he looks around I wonder why he hasn't noticed me staring at him and desiring for his lips on mine. But the thing is that I know him like the back of my hand. He doesn't notice the obvious. It's just how survives, if he noticed every girl that gazed at him he'd probably shoot himself from the annoyance. I wonder if he'd tell me before he off-ed himself, but why would he, he wouldn't even let me see him cry.

He stands there then walks away. My God if I could only say. I'm holding every breath for you…

"So what are you doing for Prom then? I bet Jessica would go with you." I said jokingly, only so he couldn't see through my front. Truly I was holding every breath for him.

"I was wondering I could hang with you at your place, or mine which ever. Movies, fun." He wants to spend his senior Prom night with me?

"Sure what ever you want is cool with me." I smiled at him, that made my day so much more bearable.

"How about my house? That cool. Alice won't be home out day. It will be just us the whole time, my parents are going out of town and Emmet will be with Rose, is that ok?"

Is that ok?? YES! I shouldn't think that….

"Yeah, sounds fun!" I was a little confused on what to say. My head wasn't working very well right now.

We were almost at the school. Another day in jail. I wish I was like Edward. Maybe then school won't be so torturous.

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar (piano!!). I think he can see through everything. But my heart. First thought when I wake up is. My God he's beautiful. So I put on my make up. And pray for a miracle

To keep myself calm, like I always did, I thought of Edward playing his piano. Not many people knew that Edward played it sounded amazing. As I listened to the music in my head I prayed from something anything to get me out of this mess I had put myself in.

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue oh and it kills me. His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him. If you ask me if I love him. I'd lie 

Too bad if anyone asked me if I loved him I lie. I think there is only one, no two people who know. Me and Alice Cullen, who is sworn by our friendship on secrecy.

Edward steps out of the car and walks to my side of the vehicle and offers me his hand to step out. I accept of course, anything to feel his hand on mine and it was great. I miss this electric current when we aren't together.

**The End (La Fin) lol... So that's it for now but there all not going to be this short. I just wanted to start out with a song in to get me started. Not all of them will have songs in them, but some will. **


End file.
